ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Cernunnos
CernunnosOfficial Extreme Ghostbusters Website Ghost Activity Archives Default MainWanda (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Witchy Woman (1997) (DVD ts. 01:06-01:10). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Wanda says: "Great Cernunnos, wherever you be, impart your spirit down to me." is a powerful spirit who draws power from human acolytes. History Cernunnos is an apparition whose modus operandi is transmutation. However, he requires human conduits to channel his power.Kylie Griffin (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Witchy Woman (1997) (DVD ts. 12:29-12:34, 12:38-12:40). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Kylie says: "First off, he needs a human conduit to channel his energy. Someone has to actually summon him...And then there's his M.O. - transmutations." Thus, when summoned, he often appears in a human guise (as a spiritual, flying human-like form without legs and with strange eye sockets), seduces his victims with the lure of power, and converts them into his worshipers. The more worshipers he has, the more powerful Cernunnos becomes. However, in order to completely cross over to the physical plane, he requires at least four true believers to complete a mystic circle.Cernunnos (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Witchy Woman (1997) (DVD ts. 05:20-05:25). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Cernunnos says: "Dear heart, I told you. You need a fourth believer." In 1997, he was summoned by a coven of three young witches and promised them fame and great powers if they aided him in punishing wrong-doers.Cernunnos (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Witchy Woman (1997) (DVD ts. 05:15-05:19). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Cernunnos says: "You promised to make us the most popular girls on campus!"Wanda (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Witchy Woman (1997) (DVD ts. 08:43-08:49). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Wanda says: "Yeah, yeah, you're gonna give us powers beyond our wildest dreams but only if we find a fourth believer." However, he was simply manipulating them into helping him cross over. Their leader, Wanda, seemed more interested in becoming the most popular girl on campus. One of their first known victims was Tina Bell at student housing near New York City College. Bell was transmutated into a troll-like hag. The next was Bell's boyfriend, Chip Hanson. He was changed into a tree-like hag for spurning one of the witches, Bess. While Egon Spengler analyzed samples of the victims, Kylie Griffin identified Cernunnos in a book titled "Powers of Darkness." The Extreme Ghostbusters followed a lead to a Delt House party but were too late. The party goers were changed into rats and the witches attacked the team. With little choice, Eduardo Rivera was chosen as the fourth believer and Cernunnos crossed over and kept his powers to himself. He transmutated the three witches into his hag-like servants (all resembling the transformations suffered by Tina Bell, Chip Hanson, and the participants of the Delt House party) and aimed to find more followers. In his true form, his human-like features were absent. Cernunnos blasted the Ghostbusters and shorted out most of their equipment. Roland broke free and blasted him but the containment vortex on the Ghost Trap was fried. The Ghostbusters observed that the Proton Streams were draining his power and gambled they could simulate a containment vortex by recreating the energy field that gave him his powers in the first place, the circle of four believers.Roland Jackson (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Witchy Woman (1997) (DVD ts. 18:56-18:58). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Roland says: "The Proton Stream must be draining his power."Roland Jackson (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Witchy Woman (1997) (DVD ts. 19:05-19:09). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Roland says: "By recreating the energy field that gave Cernunnos his power in the first place." The three witches and Eduardo reformed the circle around the trap and captured Cernunnos. All of his and the witches' victims were restored to normal. The witches then agree that they never should have trusted him in the first place. Powers Cernunnos, even when not in the physical plane, can use his followers as a conduit of his own powers: flight, transmutation, telekinesis, and the ability to emit energy blasts from the hands and eyes. Cernunnos' power of transmutation involves a unique ecto energy consistent with meta-morphological realignment with a trans-dimensional molecular destabilizing element.Egon Spengler (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Witchy Woman (1997) (DVD ts. 07:20-07:27). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Egon says: "The residual energy indicates a trans-dimensional molecular destabilizing element consistent with meta-morphological realignment."Egon Spengler (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Witchy Woman (1997) (DVD ts. 07:32-07:43). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Egon says: "Note these irregularities in the frequency. This suggests an indirect source. The ecto energy must have passed through something else before it reached its victim. Who could be controlling it and why?" The transmutations and human conduits register as Level 5 Manifestations.Janine Melnitz (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Witchy Woman (1997) (DVD ts. 04:08-04:11). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Janine says: "There's been a Level 5 Manifestation on campus." Trivia *In Celtic mythology, Cernunnos is the name of an underworld deity who surrounds himself with animals. *In Neopaganism, the Horned God is referred to as Cernunnos, specifically in Gardnerian Wicca. Appearances Extreme Ghostbusters *"Witchy Woman" References Gallery Cernunnos03.jpg|In human form Cernunnos09.jpg Cernunnos10.jpg Cernunnos11.jpg Cernunnos12.jpg Cernunnos13.jpg Cernunnos04.jpg CernunnosHumanForm.jpg Cernunnos14.jpg Cernunnos15.jpg Cernunnos16.jpg Cernunnos05.jpg|Shifting to True Form Cernunnos17.jpg Cernunnos.jpg Cernunnos18.jpg Cernunnos07.jpg Cernunnos19.jpg Cernunnos20.jpg Cernunnos21.jpg Cernunnos08.jpg|Trapped Category:Ghosts Category:EGB Characters Category:Deity Category:Legends